


【佣杰ABO】阴差阳错

by MrKDR



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 第五人格 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKDR/pseuds/MrKDR





	【佣杰ABO】阴差阳错

 

ABO系列的感染与绯鹗

他俩做的时候还不是爱人，就是发情期一时冲动……毕竟感情还需要慢慢培养嘛

杰克比奈布高好多的，所以有一些姿势嘿嘿，会和一般的CP有一点点不大一样

我会尽量在保持对两个人性格理解的基础之上适当添加ABO元素…为了避免OOC太多…所以诸如“发情期Omega的体质脆弱”这种描写不会有很多哒

开车的时候我会比较容易代入攻的视角……希望大家不要介意

 

**一**

浓厚的雾霭笼罩着这座死气沉沉的废弃医院，几只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀盘旋于废墟之上，几声低哑的啼鸣破空而来，敲打在正抢修密码机的求生者们的心间。

参与游戏的求生者们，一离开庄园内寄宿的城堡，便沉默着不约而同地单独行动。因为他们彼此并不相识——起码表面上看来确实是这样——平时偶有交流了解，但那不过是在等待游戏开始前的几日住宿中少有的几次碰面招呼，毕竟应邀而来的求生者们大多因各怀心事而彼此互有隐瞒，所以他们很难在短时间内达成良好的默契。同时，另一件更重要的事情是，庄园主提供的奖励，只要能够离开庄园大门的胜者，便可以从中分一杯羹——对他们而言，竞争者自然是越少越好。

但总有那么几个例外的人，他们仿佛自信过头，且毫不在意成功逃生后所能取得的那笔巨额奖金，而选择在自己的倒霉队友不慎被绑上狂欢之椅、面临淘汰之际，悄悄避过监管者的耳目，扯断荆棘条，捞上那么一手。

比如这个视开膛手为无物、玩着一手护腕就立刻乐颠颠地跑来救人的、披着红色狼皮的前雇佣兵，奈布萨贝达。

“敢在我眼皮底下明目张胆偷人？”绯鹗双腿交叠，正姿态慵懒地靠坐在狂欢之椅上——当然，上面原本用于捆绑求生者的荆棘条已经被奈布全数扯去——右手支起微侧的头颅，漫不经心地甩去左手指刃上新鲜的血液，边将翘起的双脚搭在半跪在跟前的前雇佣兵坚实的背上。

“几月不见，脑子没变，胆子倒是见长？”勉强甩干净指刃，绯鹗瞥了眼脚底向他俯首的人，接着又仿佛连眼神都吝啬给予，略微调整了一下姿势，暗暗加重脚上力道，随后将视线飘向远方。

“……”

感染没有作声。皮鞋厚底粗糙坚硬的触感和来自背上不断加大的压力令他很不舒服，单膝跪下的姿势几乎要维持不住，包裹着膝盖的绷带早已被磨烂，沾染腥泥的碎石硬生生擦破他的膝盖，进入他的血肉之中。几滴汗水落下，混入湿冷的泥土，迅速消失不见。

这是他应得的惩罚——但是他并不准备承认自己犯了错。

他知道，眼前这个男人正在生气，但却并不是因为这个人口中所谓的“救人”行为——毕竟奈布萨贝达的英雄名气早已传遍大半个庄园，凡是与奈布一同参与游戏的求生者，大多都会受到他的帮助。可靠的退役雇佣兵，是倒在屠刀前的求生者们最后的一线生机，这在监管者之间也并不是新鲜的事情了。

那么，令开膛手先生气愤至此的真正原因——感染偷偷瞟了一眼绯鹗已有明显隆起的小腹，然后在绯鹗反应过来之前迅速低下头——为了不让这人进一步气坏自己孕期间脆弱的身体，他决定并不戳破某人蹩脚的说辞。

显然，这位残酷的监管者先生是一位怀胎已有几月的Omega，至于罪魁祸首究竟是哪位胆大包天的Alpha，自然不言而喻。

说实话，在得知这位杀人魔先生是Omega之时，他亦是十分讶异——当时他正在红教堂四周摸索地窖的入口，虽然鲜少有人这么做，因为游戏规则明白无误地指明，破译密码机才是唯一的逃生之道，相比之下，庄园主口中所谓的“给游戏场上最后一人留下的生路”——即地窖，这一消息便显得非常可疑。但奈布萨贝达却常常进行这种看似徒劳的举动，因为那近似发报机的密码机噪音能轻易挑动他高度警惕的神经。

难道这就是习惯了战争才导致的后遗症吗。感染自嘲地笑笑，随手丢开一块从危墙上剥落的碎砖，正打算朝面前的废墟走去时，突然间嗅到一丝若有似无的甜香。

奈布挑挑眉，脚步一转，径直走向教堂。这气息仿佛在引诱着他，在他的鼻尖萦绕不去，早已退役多时的雇佣兵当然清楚那是什么——不知道是哪个倒霉的Omega队友算错了自己发情的日期，而没有及时注射庄园主在游戏前配给各人的抑制剂。看来只能将这人打晕再扛回去了，感染揉揉自己的鼻子，虽然对自己的克制力有足够的自信，但这股近似某种花香的信息素，还是勾起了Alpha体内隐秘的躁动。

“嗯？”感染皱眉看着眼前赫然出现的楼梯，略微停顿——他可不记得这附近有这么个地下室。由于缺乏信仰的缘故，奈布一向对教堂这类建筑敬谢不敏。不过虽并不熟悉这座据说发生过悬案的教堂的地形，但他可不觉得庄园主会将密码机安排在地下。

那股香气愈发浓厚，似是化作有形的实体，刺激着他身上的每一个细胞。

也许是陷阱。

感染眸光闪动，试探性地踏下两阶，便敏锐地听见布料摩擦的轻响。

这是有人朝他迅速走来——正常发情期的Omega，可不会有这么惊人的速度！

后脖颈感到一丝寒意，反应极快地闪身避过致命一击，却正中下怀——那人反手为肘，狠狠地给了他腹部一记，另一只手紧随而上，掐紧他的脖子，同时踢向他的腿弯，猛地将他掩面摁倒在地！

后脑猝不及防受到重创，令感染眼前一阵发黑——他嗅到对方身上Omega的气息，因此大意了。他想用双手扣住那只掐着他脖颈的手腕，来人及时察觉到了他的意图，却并不打算打断他的双臂，但感染只要稍有动作，颈间的力道便收紧一分。

面前的空气扭曲着现出攻击者的身形——那人跪坐在他的腰间，修长的双腿打开，刻意地分别压住他的双膝，戴着皮质手套的右手扼着他的咽喉，左手上硕大的五根指刃在他结实的胸膛轻轻地点着，似是威胁，又似挑逗。

上方的骷髅面罩一动不动，两个幽深的空洞居高临下地对着他，仿佛在仔细打量。

“您好，迷路的……Alpha先生。”

凭空出现、披着羽毛大氅的奇怪骷髅人形，以及不似发情Omega的力量，无一不在向感染示意，眼前这个设计将他撂倒的人，就是这局游戏的监管者。

而他当然就是那个自己送上门的白痴。

感染闭了闭眼。看来他要成为这次游戏内第一个被淘汰的求生者——被送回庄园，接受未知的惩罚。

那人却迟迟没有动手，刀刃继续在他的胸前不紧不慢地轻打着节拍，感染感受到那人的视线由上而下地寸寸扫过他的身体，胸膛上的指刃也渐渐向上，点向他的嘴角——那里有伤口缝合的痕迹。

没有感受到杀意。感染睁开眼，那人却俯下身来凑近了他，低沉悦耳的音调敲打着他的耳膜：“……我衷心地赞美，您有一副好躯体，先生。眼下……您知道的，是一个糟糕的处境，我正需要这个，恳求您的帮助，请您原谅我的唐突。”

没有自我介绍和亲切的问候，突兀的开场白直勾勾地引出赤裸的渴望。那人凭倨傲的神态吐露谦恭的话语，制住他身体各处要害的力道却没有丝毫的放松。

这是个真假参半的计谋——那发情的气息，毫无疑问地来自于这个监管者，但这个Omega并不虚弱，他只是躲藏在红教堂的地下，静静地释放自己的信息素，诱使着上钩的猎物。

其实奈布仅仅猜对了一半。无论是抑制剂还是自我纾解，都只能实现短期的克制，而后欲望会在将来的某一点更猛烈地爆发，名为开膛手的监管者并不喜欢这两种方式，他更习惯于独处一室，渡过这段煎熬，又或者以另一种渠道释放自己——用浓烈的血腥气遮盖自身。

但这些终究治标不治本。Omega的天性始终叫嚣着，开膛手的发情期愈来愈难以忍受——杰克今天本打算在远离密码机的地下室安静地等待这几日过去，但身上的信息素却不由他掌控，玫瑰的香气随空气渐渐漫出，诱来了某个不安于修机“本分”的求生者。

也许是天意，这个人居然是Alpha。

临时改变了主意，开膛手敛去了杀意，隐匿于空气中，利用Alpha自视甚高的心理，一击果然得中。

这个人肌理相当流畅，没有一丝赘肉，肤色自然偏暗，不难看出是惯于在室外进行高强度运动的；身上有许多绷带，旧伤遍布，从事的活动应该具有高度的危险性……真不知道欧利蒂丝的庄园主，怎么会邀请到这样的人。

那么，在做那事时，就应该保持万分的警惕。

 

尽管知道来人的意图，但这人接下来的动作还是令感染诧异地睁大了双眼——杰克窄小的臀部正对着他那里坐下，两人的私密部位仅隔着几层单薄的布料，再加上那人吐息间若有似无的摩擦，指刃离开他的脸颊，渐渐下移，Omega浓烈的信息素在空气中张扬地昭示自己的存在感——

奈布喉咙发紧，他身下的欲望已有抬头的趋势。

他动了动手指，想起身将这人按倒，但喉间那时刻威胁着他生命的五指却并未给他任何机会。奈布盯着开膛手自宽阔的肩背收拢至纤细腰腹的倒三角上身，眼底眸色渐沉，开口间音调已有些许低哑：“……你需要我‘帮忙’的话，得先让我能够动弹吧？”

低笑自上方传来，“……不，先生，”那人的左手已经抚上了他的下腹部，感受着他骤然发紧的腹部肌肉，下身的动作愈发暧昧，“给您的自由……这么多便够了。”杰克用腿根隔着顶起的布料，意有所指地夹了夹他那抬头物事。开膛手的西装裤显然已经湿透，甚至已经略微沾湿了奈布包裹着下身的衣物，但杰克的语调却如此气定神闲，有骷髅面罩的遮挡，奈布看不见他的表情。杰克依旧不紧不慢地继续磨蹭着，锋利的指刃一路向下，轻轻划开奈布遮挡下身的布料。

奈布眼皮一跳，呼吸开始沉重。自尊的天性让他不甘以如此屈辱的姿态被强迫，Alpha的本能却使他服从这人的指示，乐意用自己胯间的昂扬满足Omega的渴求。空气中属于Alpha的气息正在暴涨，奈布意识到，他居然被这个人激得强制发情了。与此同时，杰克已经挑开了奈布下身的衣物，挺立的阳具暴露在杰克的腿间，绯鹗略微审视——这个陌生的Alpha很健康——从生理状况到尺寸形状，都令他相当满意。

杰克不慌不忙地起身，放弃了对奈布双腿的桎梏——其实早在方才绯鹗故意用私处磨蹭感染时，感染的双腿已能自由活动了——调整姿势，双膝分跪在感染腰侧；臀部高抬，换用戴着指刃的左手继续扣着奈布的脖子，右手则伸向自己腰间的皮带，“啪”地一声，利落将搭扣打开，红色的西装裤也随之被缓缓褪去。

奈布紧紧咬着自己的牙关，不放过杰克的一举一动，抬腿，用膝盖暗示地顶了顶杰克的臀缝——那里果然早已迫不及待，Omega分泌的液体从某处不断溢出，顺着窄臀优美的弧度滴落。信息素告诉奈布，这个Omega并没有被永久标记过，但即便到了这步，杰克也并未失态。眼前这人无疑是他见过的最具自制力的omega——明明下体已经如此湿透，方才也在细细地磨蹭着他，但开膛手的姿态却依旧气定神闲，仿佛将他的情欲，他的渴望，他的躁动，都一一掌控。

但这人身上更令感染惊奇的地方，还远不止这些。

绯鹗并未介意感染状似“出格”的举动，他默默地扶好感染的阳具，调整好角度，直接坐下——却在顶端恰好接触到那处时，兀地刹住了车。

感染此时的大脑一片空白——他看不见杰克的脸，自然不知道绯鹗深思的表情——他只觉得自己昂扬欲发的欲望终于接触到了可供发泄的那点，Omega致命的犹疑却使极乐之门可望不可及，若有似无地逗弄着他的神经。穴口似乎察觉到了他的难耐，一张一合地，带着温润的湿意，略微颤动着，一下又一下地亲吻着他的顶端。感染尝试地向上一顶，却被一只手及时地按住了下腹部，不让他继续动弹。杰克保持着向下摁着奈布的力道，戴着皮质手套的手掌下滑，直接握住了感染的阳具，轻轻地捏了捏柱身。

奈布倒抽一口气——冰凉的手套直接刺激他下体脆弱的皮肤，再加上那人缺乏技巧且意味不明的着力按压，发情的感觉险些尽数退潮。感染抬眼，看见绯鹗低着的似乎在思索着什么的头颅，终于明白了眼前这人的犹豫。

他悄悄地咧了嘴角，随后在杰克发现前迅速恢复了面无表情：“……松手，我可以帮你扩张。”

杰克似乎瞥了他一眼，并未答话。奈布却从这一眼中感受到了一闪而过的杀意。杰克压制住他的指刃未动，略微低头将自己右手的手套咬下，随之伸向自己的臀后——从奈布的角度看不见那处此刻的风景，唯能听见细微的水声。

而这一次，奈布终于听见了杰克难耐的喘息声——闷闷地从面罩下传来，轻浅而克制。感染紧紧盯着绯鹗修长的身体，看着杰克肩膀微微一抖，勉强保持着跪在他上方、用指刃钳制着他的姿势，上身却难耐地下弯，仿佛一张满弦的弓，将头埋在他的胸膛。

……这人不会把自己玩到高潮了吧。奈布感叹自己在脑子发热之时居然还有思考的余地。发情期的Omega所分泌的液体实在太多，让奈布一时判断不出杰克究竟出精了没有。

杰克缓了一会，将右手手肘靠在奈布脸侧——在这个角度，奈布能够瞥见杰克湿润的指尖——随后略微费劲地向前挪动，臀部缓缓下压，奈布也同时屈膝——Alpha终于等到了他想要的东西——迫不及待地向上狠狠一顶！

虽然由于距离的不足，阳具仅仅卡进去半个头，但对初经人事的Omega而言已足够刺激——方才一直安静配合的某人猝不及防的动作令杰克痛哼一声，臀部快速上抬，注意力瞬间转移，指刃也有所松动——感染敏锐地抓住了机会，原本静置地面的右手迅速抓住杰克的左手手腕，将那危险的指刃扯远，紧接着技巧性地将之拧至脱臼，同时左手也制住杰克搁放在他脸侧的右小臂，抬膝顶向杰克的胃部；起身，把杰克压倒在地，一手扣住杰克纤细的双手手腕，一并将之摁在杰克的头顶，最后将自己卡在杰克的双腿之间。

杰克的反应已足够快，但可惜开膛手的力量多在手部。捆绑着武器的重要左手已经无法动弹，双腿的反抗也无法撼动老练的雇佣兵。视线被奈布的昂扬所占据，鼻尖充斥某人的浓烈的气息，杰克的脸不由得一黑。

“您——好啊！自大的监管者。”奈布故意夸张地学着杰克的用语，悠悠地说道，同时用空余的那只手胡乱地扯开杰克的西装外套——奈布一向不会应付这种麻烦的玩意儿，穿得这么复杂，这人一看就是上等人——丢在一旁，随即用力扯出杰克的领带，娴熟地将杰克的双手腕绑紧，现在这个Omega身上除了一件白衬衫外，已不着寸缕，高领帽也在方才的争斗中掉落。

杰克满心杀意，被迫感受着那个放肆的Alpha的双手在他身上游走，从颈窝、锁骨、胸前径直向下，直至敏感的腰侧、腿根，那双手带着令人不住颤抖的热量，在抚过之处点燃一路的火花，仿若触电的快感顺着神经直冲大脑，穴口不住地收缩着，溢出更多的爱液。奈布故意忽视杰克前端的阳具，因常年握刀而覆盖着一层薄茧的手在杰克的会阴处细细摩挲——都到了这一步，奈布也没什么忍不了的，只是突然起了兴趣——这个自傲的Omega，低下头来求饶的样子，究竟是怎样一番风景？

杰克死死咬着牙，不让喘息声泄出一分一毫，好在他的脸隐于面罩之下，奈布看不见杰克泛着情潮、充满渴望的双眼。

“……你的身体也不错，”突然，感染弯下身，将唇凑到杰克脸侧，低声诱哄，“虽然不清楚你能力是什么，但结果都是一样的。不要尝试反抗，自己分开腿？”

杰克没有反应，奈布只听到耳旁有闷闷的细响。感染挑了挑眉，这才发现绯鹗戴着一个精巧无比的骷髅面罩——或者与其说是面罩，不如说是头盔，仿佛长在脸上似的。

难怪听不到——或者听见了，只是不想理会。

雇佣兵对于未知的事物一向没有多少好奇心。所以奈布只是挺了挺身，将自己的那玩意向前送了送——顶端抵上杰克的微张的穴口，却并不急着进入，只是慢慢地在四周研磨。那处也感受到了契合之物，收缩着向前企图一口吞下，那阳物却坏心地随之后退——却不会相距太远，始终保持半个头部戳进穴口之内。

杰克全身的指关节难耐地收缩着，他想向前——却始终够不到；那双手仍然在抚摸着，路经胸膛时，还恶劣地扯了扯一颗红乳，燎起了更旺的欲念。

奈布终于满意地看到杰克放下了自矜，主动分开长得过分的双腿，左腿架在他的肩上，右腿搭着他的腰侧，低沉而略带沙哑的声音同时响起，带着来自雾都开膛手压抑许久隐而未发的怒火：

“您……先生。要么做，要么……”

杰克倨傲地扬扬下巴，抬腿，踢了一下奈布的腰侧，湮没了未竟之语。

所以这个上等人的本性终于暴露了？奈布低笑着扶起杰克的右腿，往外一扯——

——真是虚伪得有趣。

胯间的硕大，狠狠地往前一顶！

“……！”杰克猛地弓起了身，随后颤抖着回落。穴道紧窒到阳具一时甚至无法完全进入，尽管先前已有过简单的扩张，发情的身体也做好了准备，但私处兀然被异物撑大，且此物的大小远超杰克预期之中所能容纳。开膛手在心中苦苦叫痛——但这撕裂的疼痛并不纯粹，其中掺杂着令人沉溺的愉悦感。奈布抽着气，试着往后退了退，接着顺着Omega自行分泌的润滑液，缓慢地向前开拓。令人发耻的水声回荡在空旷的教堂上方，滋滋作响。穴道似乎被磨热了、磨熟了，渐渐放松下来，乖巧地吞吃侵略的阳物。撕裂般的痛楚慢慢消退，杰克头一回感受到被填满的感觉，面罩下的双眼微眯，下身也悄悄地在奈布的下腹磨蹭。发情的身体感受到了Alpha的气息，穴壁上的产道自动地向陌生的侵入者颤颤巍巍地打开。

感染似有所感，阳具的顶端几次暗示地蹭过穴道壁上微开的细缝。奈布边加快下身的律动，边喘着粗气，弯下身来，将自己的脸凑近杰克的脖颈——那里有散发着诱人信息素的腺体，只要他咬下去，让自己的牙齿刺破那层脆弱的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入，再然后插入那条打开的产道，使自己的气息完全渗透身下的这局躯体，便能——

稍微稳下随摇晃的身体而沉浮着的心神，杰克忍着几欲呼出的呻吟，冷声开口：

“……先生……我料定您可不敢这么做，我想您清楚后果。”

从一开始，杰克所需要的，仅是要让Alpha气息浓烈的精液压抑住棘手的Omega发情本能，从而暂时让他顺利地渡过发情期。怀孕并不在杰克的计划内。

感染微微冷了脸——这人说得对。如果他真的进入杰克的内生殖道，那么后果将是难以预料的。求生者无法对监管者造成实质性伤害，只要杰克还活着——或者说，只要奈布还在庄园内参与游戏，那么他便永远摆不脱开膛手的报复——被一个伦敦杀人魔盯上是一件相当棘手的事情。

再者，Alpha对Omega的完全标记意味着责任。而他对这个初次见面的omega完全没有任何感觉。没有感情基础的永久标记对感染而言代表着无尽的问题，自由的雇佣兵厌恶无谓的麻烦。

因此感染仅仅只是示威性地在绯鹗后脖诱人的腺体处危险地磨了磨牙，随后转而狠狠地咬向杰克衬衣被扯得半露的肩膀。

尖利的牙齿刺穿杰克的皮肤，感染听着耳畔那人轻微的痛哼，感受口腔内弥漫开的血腥味，报复心理的满足与下体同时传来的快意顺着神经直冲大脑。奈布松了口，转而啃了啃右侧的一颗红乳，同时直起身，放开杰克的一条腿，从后捞过绯鹗的腰部，抽出自己的阳具，随后对准了那不舍地张合的穴口，用力向前，整根没入！

“……啊……”

这一下仿佛冲击着杰克的五脏六腑，顶得穴口都在微微发震。杰克的双膝猛地一屈，似要合拢双腿，却被奈布抓住，掰得更加大开，只能默默忍受来自下体宛如贯穿整个灵魂的刺激。

终于听见了自己所想的东西。奈布暗暗勾起了嘴角，加快了下身的律动。在杰克偶有不慎溢出的、夹杂着难以发觉的惊慌的低吟中，几次用自己的阳具以各种角度，故意从那条打开的细缝旁堪堪擦过。虽未找到那最敏感的一点，却比直接顶撞前列腺的感觉更加撩人。杰克被束缚着的双手微动，奈何找不到着力点，快感也盖住了脱臼带来的疼痛，他几不可闻地呻吟着，努力想挺起身，朝那能带给他快乐的东西靠近——杰克虽骄傲，却绝非禁欲者。奈布察觉到杰克的意图，将杰克被领带绑住的双手扯过，套在自己的脖后，使他们之间的姿势更加亲密，好似两情相悦的伴侣。

“那边那个是教堂？”

第三者的声音从远处传来，仿佛雷声在杰克耳边炸开。穴口兀地收紧，激得奈布差点缴械。感染略微懊恼地，避开绯鹗的腺体，在绯鹗的脖侧轻咬：“……别紧张，这里没有密码机，他应该很快就走……我们……去下面……”

奈布将杰克的衣物连同高领帽随意地甩进角落，然后一手托着杰克的背，一手扶好他的胯部，就着相连的姿势，直接将人抱起——雇佣兵的力气相当大，而刚才杰克袭击他的时候，奈布就已经发现了，这人比他高上许多，但身形纤细，体重也是意料之外的轻。

杰克也是相当讶异——第一次有人将他抱起来，惊得他赶忙收紧抱着奈布的手臂。同时，这个姿势让阳具进得更深，杰克猝不及防中，语调间带上了一丝慌乱：“……您……您怎么……会掉下来……啊！”

奈布每走一步，就故意地向前一顶，杰克却不敢挣扎，唯恐奈布脱力让他摔下来——那可是相当丢脸的事情——因此他只能默默忍受奈布一刻比一刻深入的顶撞，呻吟声卡在喉咙里，免于惊起更大的动静，引得第三者过来寻找。

感染缓慢地、一级级走下台阶，阳具顺着主人走动的频率，屡屡擦过穴壁内那两瓣脆弱的肉唇，杰克浑身颤抖着，几次险些抱不住——好在他的双腕早已被领带牢牢固定。又下了几阶台阶，奈布将渐渐下滑的杰克往上托了托，杰克体内的阳具就在这时恰巧擦过某一点，一股极强的快感自下体炸开，杰克的脑中空白一片。奈布下腹一湿，白色的液体顺着奈布紧绷的腹部肌肉，滑过两人紧密相连的部位，勾出了极其色情的弧度，在杰克悬空的臀尖略作停留，最后随着奈布的走动，一路滴至阶面上。

当杰克从高潮中缓过神来时，他们已经下到了地下室中。

潮湿的地下室里有几个落满灰尘的柜子、几张废弃的狂欢之椅，其中一张干净异常，似乎被什么人仔细地清扫过，用于捆绑求生者的荆棘条也被放在一边。

奈布将杰克放在这张椅子上，架起杰克的双腿，向外大分，同时抽出自己的阳具，对准那已被顶熟的穴口，开始最后的冲刺——

“……！”第一个音节刚到唇边，便被杰克狠狠压下。杰克咬着牙，死死抱着奈布的头，热汗从奈布的发间滴落在杰克的大腿上，灼热了杰克的皮肤。杰克的双眼已被泪腺分泌的液体所模糊，五感尽消，所能感受到的只有下身的波荡，仿佛海中一叶小舟的沉浮。感染下意识地吻了吻绯鹗脖后的腺体——他尽了毕生最大的克制力，使自己没有即刻咬穿那层脆弱的皮肤——骤然加快了下身进出的速度！

——他依旧没有凿进那隐秘的生殖道，转而凶狠地撞进了杰克脆弱的最深处！

直至最后，奈布牢牢地箍住杰克的臀部，将杰克所有的挣扎一并扼杀——阳具死死地卡在不住痉挛的穴道内，末端倏地胀大成结。

一股股热流不断地冲刷着杰克的敏感处，仿佛要将内里灼伤！

杰克难抑地一口咬住奈布的肩膀，用力抗拒着来自Alpha出精的热潮，手背上显出了青筋——

即便奈布的阳具并未成功插入他的产道内，Alpha的成结对Omega来说无论如何都是一个极其痛苦的过程。穴道被前所未有地撑到最大，那阳物着力碾着他的敏感处，不断地喷射出阵阵热流，灭顶的疼痛与快感一并袭来，杰克全身的肌肉都在收缩着，紧咬着奈布肩膀的牙关不住颤抖，终于在又一股热浪的冲击下陷入了黑暗。

感染眯着眼享受最后的高潮，直至下身平复。

空气中浓厚的信息素渐渐淡去，奈布舒服地叹了口气，留意到身下的人不知什么时候软了身子，将杰克的腿轻轻放下，顺手给杰克调整了一个较舒服的姿势——他依然没有解开杰克手腕上的束缚。

感染左右察看，Omega的下身一片狼藉，身上唯一一件白衬衫也沾染了许多脏污，当然他自己的情况也好不了多少——他现在只着一件狼皮外披，用于遮挡下身的布料早已被杰克划破。感染顿了顿，直接将绯鹗身上的白衬衫扒下，简单地撕扯出较为干净的部分围在自己身下，随后走出地下室，将他们刚才遗落在教堂的衣物取回，用杰克的西装外套柔软的内衬拭净杰克的身体，然后把外套翻了个面，铺在地面上，轻轻地让杰克平躺于其上，最后用绯鹗的羽毛大氅盖着杰克裸露在外的身体——多年的从军生涯，使雇佣兵积累了许多照顾自己的经验，因而奈布做起这些事情毫不生疏。

将杰克小心地安置好，起身，感染回望昏过去的绯鹗，心下掂量：除了身为Alpha的自尊有损外，左右他也没吃亏，反倒是这人倒霉了一些。从空气中信息素的浓度判断，Omega的发情期才刚刚开始，和Alpha的欢爱极其耗费体力。更何况这人从一开始就躲在潮湿阴冷的地下室，可能并没有进过食。感染兀自叹了口气——就当自己好人做到底，当然也许有那么一丝所谓的Alpha对Omega本能的保护欲在作祟——总之出于天生的责任感，让感染无法就这么放弃一个发情期间的Omega独自一人而不顾——尽管开膛手本人并不脆弱。

更重要的是，这人的身体很棒，奈布不介意再多花力气“帮”他渡过一个完整的发情期。

有了打算，接下来的行动就顺畅许多。感染在通风处站了一会儿，等到身上残余的气味消散得差不多时，才离开教堂，寻找他的队友们：

由庄园所模拟出的红教堂外尽是废墟，但前来参与狂欢游戏的求生者们也许会随身携带着食物。

奈布凭着从前积攒下来的人情，毫不费劲地从队友手中讨要到了一些无酵饼和葡萄酒。

但待他抱着这些食物回到教堂地下室，却发现那里早已空无一人。地上的水渍也已干涸，就连沾满尘土的肮脏衣物也消失不见，连先前撕裂的布料碎片也没有剩下。

感染盯着那片水渍看了一会儿，随即沉默着找了一片较为干净的空地，解下自己的披风擦了擦，小心地将食物摆在上面，然后毫不留恋地转身离去。

教堂之外，废墟之间，有一团身形模糊的人影，那人影静静注视披着狼皮的雇佣兵抱着食物而来、随后又离开的身影，沉默着渐渐隐没。

对于杰克而言，他所想要的东西既已拿到，接下来的发情热就能得到有效的控制，那便没有再和这个危险的Alpha打交道的必要。

而至于发情Omega和Alpha交合可能导致的后果——紧急避孕药对身体的伤害极大，并且这种药也无法做到对受孕绝对的防护。而那个Alpha当时并未进入他的产道，也没有对他的后颈腺体注射信息素，怀孕的几率理论上极低，左右衡量下，杰克作出了令后来的他后悔许久的选择。精通医理的开膛手在对待这种事情上却显得意外的大意与单纯——因此在三个月后，他刚发觉自己的小腹有略微不对劲的隆起，然而却为时已晚。

 


End file.
